


The Accidental Date

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: The Romantic Misadventures of Clint and Bucky [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Dates, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clint Barton's bad at dates, Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Clint and Bucky go on a date after time apart but because it's Clint, the date takes a turn for the unexpected and nothing goes as planned.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Romantic Misadventures of Clint and Bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857760
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	The Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes Bingo square: B1- Didn't Know They Were Dating

Clint had finally gotten Bucky to agree to a nice date out at the movies. They both had been busy with work and hadn't gotten a chance to go out on a date in a while so Clint planned a nice night out at a movie theater where they could enjoy a nice bottle of wine and relax together. After buying their tickets, Clint gave Bucky a quick kiss before leaving for the bar to get the wine for them. When it was his turn, Clint asked the bartender for a decent bottle and two glasses.

"I need to see two IDs," the dark haired bartender stated, looking bored.

Looking sheepish but not wanting to go back to get Bucky's ID, Clint decided to stretch the truth. "Actually I'm alone but was too embarrassed to ask for one glass."

The bartender blinked, "I get that. You don't want everyone to know you're out alone."

Now stuck in the tale, Clint committed to it by saying, "Totally, I've been single for so long I've almost forgotten what it's like to go out with another person."

"My name's Loki," the bartender said before continuing, "Look, I'm off in a few minutes. Why don't I sit with you and hang out just so you're not alone."

"T-that's not necessary," Clint tried to backpedal seeing as he'd looked forward to this date with Bucky for a long time and didn't want to mess it up. 

Loki was insistent that it wasn't right for someone to not have time with other people and he really didn't mind since Clint seemed like a cool guy. Admitting defeat, Clint texted Bucky the new development.

Clint: So I may have kinda picked up the bartender and now have to sit with him instead of you tonight

Bucky: How does that even happen????!!!!

Clint: look, I'm sorry. I know I promised you a date and I'll tell you the whole story when we get out

Bucky: adding it to the list of things you'll never live down jsyk

Clint groaned at the reminder of the list of bizzare things he'd done since they started their relationship. He didn't really mean for any of them to happen but weird trouble seemed to find him no matter what he did. It was a source of great amusement for Bucky and Natasha when they got together.

Loki, true to his word, walked into the theater with Clint, who looked at Bucky grinning madly as he watched them take a seat a couple rows in front of him. They talked a bit as the movie played, Loki actually being really cool and interesting. They finished the first bottle and Loki bought them a second to help pass the time and keep things going. It wasn’t how Clint wanted to spend the night but it wasn’t bad as far as mishaps go. He and Loki said their goodbyes in the lobby, thanking each other for a lovely time. Clint was a little sad but relieved that Loki hadn’t asked for his number, he wouldn’t mind hanging out with him again because he seemed to be a genuinely good guy. 

Out in the parking lot, Clint met back up with Bucky who was still laughing about what happened. “How do you manage to get into these situations? I mean it’s part of why I love you but honey this one just takes the cake.”

“Shut up.” Clint grumbled with a smirk, “I don’t try, they just happen. You’re the one that keeps putting up with it though I don’t know why.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist to pull him close. “Because I find it adorable and needless to say you keep things interesting.”

“Not a sideshow attraction,” Clint playfully complained before kissing Bucky. “Could go find Loki and see if he’d treat me better than laughing at my misery."

"You love me and you know it," Bucky replied, nipping at his jaw. "Why don't we head back to my place for a nightcap?"

"And so you can fill Nat in on the latest gossip," Clint sighed, resigned to his fate as the constant butt of jokes between his friend and his lover.

Bucky grinned, "Maybe tomorrow over breakfast if you'll stay. Didn't get much time tonight and it might make up for it if you can."

“You want me to stay the night? After everything that happened you want me to…” Clint’s rambling was interrupted by Bucky kissing him into silence.

“Yeah, I want you to. You didn’t do anything wrong, dumb but not wrong. Let’s go so we can talk or not. Talking can be very overrated though, I can think of a few other things we could do that don’t necessarily involve talking.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows as he talked, lending a bit of levity to his words.

Clint had no words, he just wriggled out of Bucky's grasp and got in the car while Bucky laughed at his enthusiasm. They enjoyed the rest of their night and true to his word Bucky regaled Natasha with the story over breakfast as she teased Clint about his spending the night and hijinks during the date. Clint just hoped his luck when it came to his relationship with Bucky would change but it seemed to be working out just fine so far.


End file.
